


The Light Fury's New Pet

by PokemonBreederJohn



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), dragon - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Fuck Or Die, Gore, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Service Submission, Sex with Sentient Animals, Submission, Worship, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonBreederJohn/pseuds/PokemonBreederJohn
Summary: While hunting,the Light Fury catches Hiccup.Rather than kill him,she decides to let him service her in exchange for his life
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Light Fury, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Light Fury, Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon)/Other(s), dragon/human - Relationship, original animal character - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Catching her prey

He had never wanted this, Never expected it, and yet he was being raped by a dragon…

It all started during the dragons mating season. Everyone’s dragons were breeding in every way and position available, even Toothless was taking part. The female dragons’ pheromones even seemed to affect some of the men causing mass aggression and outbreaks of fighting. This left Hiccup with a lot of spare time to explore the island alone.

While the island was small, it was still rather uninhabited with just the main villages and a few rare outcroppings of houses. It was just mainly a large mainly unexplored wilderness. Perfect for alone time from everyone. He even thought he might be the only one to know about the alcove he found Toothless.

Slowly, he walked towards the cove where he knew he would be able to get some privacy to masturbate. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was sure that the female dragons were even affecting him,though he handled it better than most.

Not too far in the distance, lay a dragon once thought to be extinct. She had spent the last few years on secluded islands, but she had accidentally made her way to one of the most populated islands in the archipelago. For the few that knew her, they called her Luna, after her moon like colouring. No human had seen a female Night Fury in their lifetime, especially not one with albino colouring. She was hunting in the forest on the edge of the island. So far, she hadn’t caught much,which was strange because her hunting prowess was unmatched. Stalking and killing large animals without alerting the village was harder than she had anticipated and her heat wasn’t helping.

In the last few hours, she had seen a lone human shadow alone in the forest. She knew she had to eat today. Humans were certainly not commonplace food for dragons, but when food was scarce anything was on the menu.

Creeping ever closer, she began to observe the specimen, noting his body shape and size. He seemed to be quite tall but slim with little meat on his bones. Not the best but still anything is better than nothing.

Like a bird of prey, The Light Fury elegantly dived towards her unexpecting prey. Nothing ever felt so good to her as the end of the chase, the killing moment. Pinning him to the ground, she relished her triumph, a successful hunt. He was now in her control, free to do whatever she wanted to him.She gripped his neck tightly preparing to make the kill. She liked to be in control of her prey, she felt a deep rumbling inside her like her ancestors were congratulating her on her success, or maybe she felt the human was hers and she knew she liked it. And why shouldn’t she?

Hiccup was suddenly jolted awake when a white figure dived out of the shadows towards him. He had no time to react before he was heavily pushed back first against the ground with a growl piercing his eardrums. Nothing like this had happened to him since the peace with the dragons. Many people were still cautious around dragons, but Hiccup had embraced them. ”Get off me” he cried out. Questions raced around his mind. How? Why? What happened? However as much he panicked and struggled, all he found was her swollen slit. He became fixated with it,somehow nothing else seemed to matter to him,not even the imminent chance of death seemed to register. He saw the gleam of lust in her eyes. He knew it was probably the worst possible time to get hard, but he couldn’t help it. Why did it always have to happen at the worst times?

Luna knew she was in heat but never thought she would find herself turned on by a human. She could feel him squirming below her. Feeling herself get turned on, a warm burning itch ready to be scratched, made her even more lustful for the bulge in his pants. A little fun couldn’t hurt, right? And anyway, it was doing the human a favour, pleasure her and he got a quick and painless death. Surely that was better…

Hiccup looked up at his captor and saw her licking her licking her lips, as if anticipating something. He felt his heart race not only with fear but with a strange sense of arousal. He had certainly seen worse looking dragons. She was surely one of the most elegant and regal he had ever seen but yet so attractive. Even without trying, he relished her musk like a horny dog, he wanted to stay but knew he needed to run.Yet his opinion didn’t matter,it was happening whether he liked it or not.

Luna wasted no time on ripping open his pants to expose his cock.Smaller than she was used too but it would serve it's purpose. It was rock solid but dry. She began to lick it passionately to lubricate it, then slowly began inserting it deeper into her mouth. The salty taste filled her mouth and spilled over her muzzle, oozing quickly over her face . Almost instinctively, she licked it up, not wanting to waste a drop. The pre-cum aroused her further and made her almost feel like begging for more,but she had to remind herself that she was in charge. She positioned herself above the flailing human, as close that his penis almost touched her pussy,mere millimetres away

Her touch to his penis made it rock solid, harder than he had ever thought possible. He silently felt relieved that she didn’t seem to want to kill him at least yet. He felt the tip of his penis touch her silky wide hole. He hated that it felt good, to not be in control of his own body.

Her pussy was wet and dripping like a waterfall; she knew bliss was incoming. Slowly lowering herself onto the thick cock beneath her, she relished the warmth going deeper into her. She bit her lip lustfully as the wide expanse filled her insides and stretched her tight pussy further than it had ever gone before.  
Hiccup breathed deeply in and out as his cock was surrounded in a layer of heavenly goodness. Despite this being the best feeling of his life, he still kept struggling and trying to get away. Fighting the inevitable but what choice did he have… Fight back or submit to be a living sex toy for a sex crazed beast?  
Luna could feel more of his precum lubricating her insides making the cock slide in deeper and further than she ever thought it could. Her primal instincts ruled her, every thrust getting more and more powerful as she dominated her prey. She knew the end was near. The build-up was about to be released like a raging river. Her pussy was tightening around his dick, she felt it begin to get ready to blow.  
Her tightening genitals and thick cum were all he needed to finish, his dick began to pump her full of his thick luscious semen, more than he had ever squirted before. “At least it is over” he thought to himself, but she seemed to have not finished yet.

He felt her thick teeth close around his neck. He thought “What now” as adrenaline began to surge around his body once again. She began to drag him into the thick undergrowth slowly as it seemed he could barely handle his weight on her thin frame.

About 5 minutes later, Luna had reached a cavern that was hidden from the rest of the world by a thick grove of trees that provided a shaded canopy. Around the area were scattered bones from various creatures of all shapes and sizes.

She had left him in the corner and wedged a branch over his legs to stop him from escaping.She was clearly experienced at taking new "toys".Luna had a plan in mind for him.The puny human would learn to worship her,as he of course should.  
He was hers for as long as she wanted, to fulfil any fantasies she wanted…

.


	2. Hunting With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes hunting and brings back some prey she has ulterior motives with. Hiccup has no choice but to obey her sadistic ideas

Hiccup had been secluded in the cave for what seemed like days. Luna seemed to want him alive, at least or now but hadn’t given him much freedom to move aside from within the cave. She allowed him a few brief minutes a day to stretch his legs and exercise on the edge of the caves boundary. Of course, he had tried to escape on numerous occasions, but all he had gotten was a few meters and a fresh set of claw marks on his back.No, attempting escape was futile and the message was clearly written on his body. He spent most of each day fending off the cold under a thin blanket that was more stained with blood than he was. However curious he was, he tried not to wonder where Luna had got it from. A previous “pet”? Someone stranded in the cold? Wherever she got it from, it’s previous owner had not given it up without a fight. Still he was glad for the warmth. Warmth was also the reason he told himself he slept near Luna at night, but even he knew there was more to it.

Somehow, the more he was trapped, the more he found himself trying to appease the dragoness. At first he just put it down to being a survival instinct, but the longer he spent in solitude, the less that seemed likely. Survival seemed to bother him less and less. He had already surrendered his life to the whims of his capture, why worry about how long she wanted him around for. He had read an old book in the public library(Communal pile of books nobody but him bothered to read) about falling in love with your captor but that was stories. Yet, he could not deny the simple pleasure of watching her effortless gliding and majestic form. It felt natural and right to worship her. She was the huntress and he was her prey. Nature has a clear power dynamic and so did their relationship. Who was he to question nature? Especially when nature had led him to frequent sex. Sure, it was on her terms, but he still enjoyed it. A few scratches and bruises were worth getting to watch his seed drip out of such an elegant creature’s pussy. Of course, If she ever got hungry, he could easily become part of the menu yet again.

Luna had come back from another hunting trip which had been far more successful than her last. Clutched between her talons was a weak and bloody doe. While wounded, the prey was alive, for now at least. Her thrashing and fighting was futile and quickly stopped by a tighter grip by Luna’s claws. It wasn’t usual practice to leave prey alive longer than necessary so she had to have some ulterior motive as she had when she “hunted” Hiccup. Having some fun before you eat was a common practice with Luna. Surprisingly for him, Hiccup found himself turned on at the thought of Luna satisfying herself before their meal with the deer. Little did he know, it wouldn’t just be her and the deer.No, she had a slightly more perverse idea, that made her lick her lips in anticipation.

She laid out the deer in front of Hiccup. It tried to flee but was quickly restrained with a paw covered in knife-like talons. The message was clear as it had been for Hiccup. Submit and get a quicker less painful death or be toyed with like a cat with a mouse. Like most cats, she had a rather sadistic sense of humour yet unlike most cats though dragons have the wits and power to exercise it to its fullest extent.

Luna extended her claws, flexing them for everyone to see. The deer’s eyes expanded and let out a feeble cry. It was not yet resigned to its fate. Yet again, the doe let out a sudden burst of adrenaline and fight that was quickly quashed. As a punishment or maybe just because she wanted to, Luna extended one claw. With surgical precision, her claw pierced the doe’s pussy, causing a high pitched squeal. A trickle of blood flowed out, staining the dragon’s pristine coat of surprisingly soft hide. Hiccup tried to look away but he couldn't. The sight was too strange and captivating in a morbid way to miss. Not that Luna would have let him look away of course, she wanted to show off. A fleeting glare from Luna set his eyes back where she wanted them. Hiccup anticipated her letting him lick it off later. Cleaning her had become one of his countless duties and one he relished. She continued clawing viciously, clearly enjoying the squeals of pain. Luna signalled him to come closer. Her crimson talon, dripping with blood was pointed at the deer’s torn bloody twat. It was self-evident what she wanted and if you have learned anything by now it should be not to say no to a 1600 pound killing machine. Not if you have any intention of keeping your body in one piece.

While slightly disgusted by the proposition, he was too afraid to say no. Luna was his mistress and what she wanted was what he willingly obeyed. Hiccup reluctantly edged forward towards what was apparently their new fucktoy. Mere months ago, fucking a fully willing dragon would have turned his stomach and now he was about to rape an unwilling almost dead deer and it seemed almost normal. His mind had shut off and he was just obeying on instinct and self-preservation to make sure Luna didn’t have deer steaks with a side of human. A fine meal choice of course, just not one you want to be a part of and distinctly lacking in fiber.

The deer was far weaker than even Hiccup (and that is saying something) and had no remaining energy to fight. Alive but motionless, it accepted it’s inevitable fate and lifted its short tail to expose it’s gaping bloody hole. Being clawed at had certainly loosened her up and could easily accommodate Hiccup's girth. He tried to be gentle but even with only light thrusting her immense pain was clear. Even with the pain, her body still rocked backward and forwards in time with the thrusts. She was maybe even enjoying it slightly or maybe that was just what Hiccup told himself to relieve a little of the guilt. However much he was morally against what he was doing, he could not help but enjoy the experience. He delighted in having at least some minimal control over something he was doing for the first time since his capture.

The blood acted surprisingly well as lube so further damage to her delicate insides was minimal. Luna’s growl made it clear that she disapproved of his gentle treatment. To her it was clear that the doe was prey and should be treated as such. Nobody puts care into a piece of meat and that was all the doe was to her, a slab of juicy succulent meat ready to be seasoned with a light coating of semen.

She wanted her victim to feel pain. Adrenalin makes the meat taste better and watching Hiccup use the deer was an added benefit. With her rough coarse tongue, Luna sampled the deer’s blood. At even the first taste of the heavenly elixir, she eagerly lapped it up as if it was a gift from the gods. A huntress sampling her quarry, just not the way nature intended. It was a perversion of the natural order but the taste was divine. Tasting her toy’s pre-cum mixed with fresh blood flowing like a river was something she had wished to do since she “adopted” Hiccup. Still, the blood could not sate her for long. Luna glared yet again back to the doe, this time her sweet unspoiled anus.

With a slight twitch of her tail and an unmistakable grin, she indicated Hiccup to the deer. At her command, Hiccup lined up with the deer’s ass. It was tight but accommodating. Within a few thrusts, he was close. The pleasure she got from watching the deer squirm and buck was almost sadistic. Luna licked her lips and walked up to the side of the deer. A flash of her jaw was all Hiccup saw then he felt a tightening feeling. It was all he needed to finish and he quickly lined the deer’s insides with thick ropes of semen. Having his dick in a now-dead animal slightly concerned him but the pleasure overwhelmed any feeling of guilt or disgust. Luna’s teeth were stained red and were dripping. A haunting sight but one she relished. Nothing compared to the primordial thrill of finishing a kill, except maybe her slave worshipping her body as he should. The sweet taste of death lingered on her mouth and she relished it. Every Predator does.

She lit a small fire. Puny humans needed to cook their meat but not her. Ripping bloody chunks with her fangs was far better. She quickly devoured all the organs. Nothing less for a queen. Despite her regal appearance, she ate like a wild animal leaving a coating of blood and semen on her pristine hide. Hiccup would have to deal with the tough muscle meat that she had left and primates seemingly favoured over the tender delicacies that composed the organs.

After she had finished eating, She called Hiccup over with the harsh growl she had taught him was a command to follow her. Without wasting a moment, he crawled over to her. As per their established routine, he began to worship her feet. It was both cleaning and submission training. At first he had found it humiliating but Hiccup had learned to appreciate it. Her hide had a thick earthy musky taste that Hiccup delighted in tasting. His tongue worked his way up her body. The combination of her natural scent and the half-dried blood choked him but still appreciated her letting him worship her elegant form. He fought through the flavor and found himself between the dragon’s legs. Clenching her legs, she locked Hiccup’s head in and forced him to sample the sweet nectar between her legs. Apparently, hunting turned her on. Hiccup noted that, he could better satisfy her if he knew when she was in the mood. Her pleasant juices covered his face. His tongue’s gentle strokes made her wetter. Her high pitched moans were music to his ears.

Luna felt herself lose control of her body. A deep pulsing feeling filled her body with satisfaction. Her primal lust was sated for now.with a quick lick of her tongue, she congratulated her slave on a good job. Only partially due to his dutiful service, she had become fond of Hiccup both for his sexual service and his general company.

She settled into a deep sleep, waiting for what tomorrow could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story from late 2018


End file.
